Many electrical components such as transformers are mounted inside a shell having parallel metal pins extending therefrom that are to be inserted in a printed circuit board, and insulated wires from various points of the component are wrapped around selected pins. Electrical contact between the wires and the mounting pins around which they are wrapped is achieved by applying flux to the pins and dipping them into a pool of solder. The insulation is made of polyurethane or some other material that disintegrates at the temperatures involved so as to permit the solder to make good electrical contact between the wires and their mounting pins. A major disadvantage of this process is that insulation just above the highest point reached by the solder is disintegrated by the heat carried by the mounting pins and the wires when they are left in the solder long enough to form a good electrical connection. This exposes insulated surfaces of the mounting pins and wires to the corrosive effects of the atmosphere that, in time, can make the component defective. A further disadvantage of this process is that small wires are often dissolved so that no electrical connection is made.